The Book
by optimisticrealist72
Summary: It all started with Theo's book... Slash Theodore/Blaise, Post-Hogwarts. Written for the 34 Stories, 106 Reviews Competition Round Four. I don't own Harry Potter.


**Written for: 34 Stories, 106 Reviews Competition, Round FIVE! Probably one of my WORST works ever, but I was running out of time and had to rewrite this stupid thing after my computer crashed. You're lucky it's here at all.**

**Warnings: Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, sadly.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Book<strong>

"Blaise! I'm going to kill you! I swear, when I'm done with you, there won't be a body left to find! _Blaise!_" Theodore yelled, for he would never be caught _screeching_. He didn't screech. He just yelled slightly high-pitched. That was all. Theo charged into his kitchen, glaring at the man he had been dating for the past four years, since they left Hogwarts. No one had expected their relationship, with one being the Slytherin Sex God© and the other a quiet bookworm. Getting to know each other doing a Potions project, though, had brought them closer then ever. Close enough for Blaise to know he probably should be fearing his life when Theo was involved. He cringed, backing into the counter behind him.

"Yes, Theo?" Blaise spoke in a meek tone, knowing better then to taunt him when he was in such a state. He _really_ didn't want to end up like Draco after he had accidentally burnt Theo's library to the ground with a misfired _Incendio._ Blaise shuddered inwardly at the memory.

"Don't 'Theo' me, Blaise Zabini. Where is it?" Theo growled threateningly, striding over to his partner till he was standing inches away from him, glaring up at the man. _Curse his height, this would be much better if I could tower _over_ him,_ his mind noted.

"_Theodore_, I have no idea what you're talking about. Are you missing something" He asked innocently, raising an eyebrow. Theo's scowl lessened slightly as the smooth voice washed over him, before hardening again as he realized what he was doing. He _refused_ to just shag and make up, which was obviously what Blaise was hoping for.

"You know what I'm talking about! Where's my book?" Theo, spying that Blaise was opening his mouth, cut him off before he could say _'What book?_' "And you know exactly what book I'm talking about." He knew he did - it was the same book Blaise often admired or complained about. It was Theo's favorite book, a Historical-Fiction about Salazar Slytherin. This, though, was a special edition, passed down through the family. The cover was a deep green leather, the lettering silver with various sized diamonds and emeralds littering it along the edges and spine. Blaise hated how attached he was with the book, but even he had to admit it was a beautiful book.

"Oh, _that_ book!" Blaise said, flashing his boyfriend a nervous smile, "it's right here." He said, maneuvering around Theo to rifle through a bag on the table. Moments later, he pulled out the book, passing it over to Theo with a dramatic flourish. "Here you are, kind sir. Safe and sound!" His tone masked his anxiety well, but Theodore noticed the nervous glint in his eyes. Narrowing his own in suspicion, he ran his hand over the cover and held it up to his eyes, checking it for any problems. He sighed when he couldn't spot any.

"Well, I guess it is alrig-" His voice trailed off as keen brown eyes spotted a small dent in the leather. Pulling it up to the light, Theo analyzed it carefully before turning to the other male, rage simmering in his eyes.

"Where's the stone? What did you do with it?" Blaise closed his eyes in defeat, he couldn't deny Theo when he was this anger. Letting out a put out sigh, he moved to pull something out of his bag again. He had been hoping he wouldn't notice the missing stone. Sure, he could've bought one, but he wanted it to be special, and no one cut diamonds quite like that anymore. Hiding the object behind his back, Blaise turned to face Theo.

"I really didn't want to do this this way, but.." Blaise eased the book out of Theo's hands and placed it on the table before falling gracefully to one knee. Staring up into shocked, chocolate eyes, Blaise pulled the object from behind his back. Popping open the ring box to show a simple golden band with a glittering diamond adorning it, Blaise smiled softly.

"Theodore, I'm in love with you. You show me the light in the darkest of times and took me under your wing when I was weak. When I first met you make in seventh year, you were a scrawny kid who was far too deep into his books for me to care. Now? Now you're the witty man who protects everyone, big and small, and shows far more compassion then any other human being. Though I had never known any one to earn your trust, I like to think I did. Your trust is precious, something I don't won't to lose, something I want to keep for the rest of my life. More then that, I want to keep, love, and hold _you_ for the rest of my life. Marry me?" Arms automatically captured the smaller wizard as he flung himself at him, lips responding to the ones that smashed inelegantly into his. A free hand moved to tangle itself in curly hair, while their mouths moved in sync together. A swipe of a tongue, a clash of teeth , a moan that resounding throughout the room. Far to soon for his liking, Theo pulled back to stare into his eyes, pale cheeks flushed and lips kiss-swollen. A striking picture.

"Yes." The whisper sealed their fate, and Blaise stumbled to grab the box from where it had fallen shut on the floor. Slipping the ring on his finger, Blaise stood with Theo still in his arm. Meshing the mouths together again, Blaise carried his fiancé up to their bedroom, a certain green book lying forgotten on the table.


End file.
